Brotherwood
by Angela M
Summary: Robin Wood contracts a rare disease and someone from Hogwarts is the only one who can help him. So it's off to Scotland for Faith and Robin


Brotherwood  
  
By: Angela M Email: angelamstaceyyahoo.ca  
  
Notes: Takes place post OotP and post Chosen. This story is based on the assumption that OotP happened during the 02/03 school year.  
  
This story is very much a work in progress, so if you have any ideas on where you would like to see this story go or something you would like to see happen plot wise or even relationship wise send me an email and let me know.  
  
Part One: Cartouche  
  
Faith sat in the cozy living room belonging to Mr. and Mrs. Day, who Faith sat across from along with their daughter Becky. The Day's looked scared, nervous and slightly unbelieving.  
  
"You can't be serious." Mr. Day said for the sixth time.  
  
"Afraid so, Becky's a Vampire Slayer, and no amount of denial is going to change that."  
  
"But isn't there something we can do?" Mrs. Day asked frantically.  
  
"You can stand by her, the best thing that you can do for Becky is to be there for her." Faith tried to reassure them.  
  
"But she's just a little girl." Mr. Day protested.  
  
"She's still a little girl, but now she's a little girl who has a destiny." Faith dug into her pocket and handed a business card to Mr. Day.  
  
"Bring her here tomorrow after school. Sarah King is a Watcher; her job is to make sure that Slayers face their destinies prepared. She'll answer any questions that you may have."  
  
The Day's looked at the card then at Faith.  
  
"We don't have a choice do we?"  
  
"Slaying chooses us, we don't choose it. Take her there, trust me."  
  
Faith got up from her chair and the Day's escorted her to the door and assured her that they would take Becky to see Miss. King.  
  
While Faith was walking to her car her cell phone rang.  
  
"Talk to me."  
  
Faith paled slightly. "When did it happen?"  
  
She got the keys out and frantically opened the door.  
  
"What hospital?"  
  
"I'll be there as soon as possible."  
  
Faith ran into the emergency waiting room, and was greeted by Rona and three other Slayer newbies.  
  
"What happened?" Faith demanded from Rona, who was the one to call her.  
  
"We were telling Mr. Wood about how patrol went when he just collapsed." Rona explained.  
  
"Collapsed how?"  
  
"He just collapsed into unconsciousness. When we couldn't wake him up we called 911, they brought him here."  
  
"Have you been told anything?"  
  
Rona shook her head. "No, they're still running tests. The doctor told us to go home that they would call you when they had a little more information."  
  
Faith looked towards the doors that lead from the waiting room then to the four tired looking Slayers.  
  
"Get the girls, we'll wait at home."  
  
A week had gone by and all tests that could be done were done and nothing revealed any cause for Robin Wood's coma. Faith sat by Robin's bed and held his hand, even though she knew that he probably didn't even know she was there. Faith certainly remembered nothing from when she was comatose.  
  
"Faith?" Robin's doctor, Dr. Hecklemen called to her.  
  
"Ya Doc, do you have any news?"  
  
The doctor wrung his hands with nervousness and then moved a little closer to Faith and bent his head so that only she would be able to hear what he had to say.  
  
"Do you believe in magic?"  
  
"You shitting me?"  
  
"I assure you I'm completely serious. Do you?"  
  
Faith narrowed her eyes and tried to figure out if she could trust the Doctor or not, then she looked at Robin's prone body.  
  
"I've seen stuff that point in that direction, yeah."  
  
"Then what I'm about to propose might not sound far fetched to you."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Mr. Wood I believe has a rare hereditary magical disease called Cartouche Disease, but I might be mistaken. I would like to send you and Mr. Wood to the Merlin Memorial Hospital to verify my suspicions."  
  
"Merlin Hospital? I've never heard of it. Why can't you tell me if he has this disease?"  
  
"Because I'm not trained in Magical Medicine, but I have a friend over at Merlin's who might be able to help you."  
  
"Anything that can help Wood, just tell me the address." Faith looked around for a pen and some paper.  
  
"Actually, I was just going to give you a portkey to the hospital, they'll be expecting you."  
  
"Portkey?"  
  
"It's used as a conduit to go from one place to a specific place. It's perfectly safe."  
  
"You're the doc, Doc."  
  
He pulled out a green lollipop and instructed Faith how to use it. With in a second she and Robin were in another hospital room.  
  
"Miss Faith?" A tall woman in white robes asked.  
  
"That's me, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Dr. Elsie Rowlindore, Dr. Hecklemen told me about Robin. Why don't you go wait in the waiting room while we run a few tests."  
  
Faith gave Robin one last look before following a nurse, or a Medi- Witch as she found out later, to the waiting room.  
  
Faith wasn't sure how much time actually passed, but to the Slayer it felt like a life time.  
  
"Faith?" Dr. Rowlindore called.  
  
"Found anything?"  
  
"Dr.Hecklemen was right. Robin does appear to have Cartouche Disease." The Doctor took a seat next to Faith.  
  
"Tell me about this Cartouche Disease." Faith prompted  
  
"I'm assuming that you're not involved in the wizarding world since you first brought Robin to a muggle hospital." The Doctor didn't wait for Faith to answer.  
  
"Cartouche is a very rare disease affecting only a few wizarding families. It's carried by the males and can only be contracted by males who've reached adult hood. Most children in the wizarding world are vaccinated against Cartouche when they're children, so I'm also assuming Robin was raised muggle."  
  
"Alright, hold on there Doc. What are you talking about? What's a muggle?"  
  
"It's a term used for non-magical people. What do you know of Robin's family?" The Doctor asked.  
  
"Not much, his mother was a Slayer. I don't know anything about his father."  
  
"Does Robin know his father?"  
  
"I couldn't tell you, but I don't think so."  
  
"That posses a problem then."  
  
"What do you mean that posses a problem?" Faith jumped on the defensive.  
  
"If someone contracts Cartouche Disease they can only be cured by transference of energy from a parent or sibling, using an Orb of Nada'Ca. If treatment doesn't take place with in 3 weeks of contracting the disease he could remain in a coma indefinitely."  
  
"So you're telling me that I have 2 weeks to find Robin's family or he's going to live the rest of his life as a vegetable?!"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes."  
  
"I guess I've got to arrange a family reunion then."  
  
Faith was giving a portkey that would return her to Merlin Memorial Hospital, and was then portkeyed back to the hospital that Robin was originally admitted to.  
  
She ran out of the hospital and drove back to the house that she and the other Cleveland Slayer's shared.  
  
Grabbing the cordless phone she went to the study and shut the door indicating to the other Slayer's that she didn't want to be disturbed.  
  
She hit the button on speed dial that would connect her with the Watcher's council.  
  
"I need to talk to Giles."  
  
Faith's voice rose.  
  
"I don't care if he's in a meeting."  
  
"Do you know who you're talking to?"  
  
"I'm Faith, now get him on the phone NOW!"  
  
Giles came on to the phone and Faith quickly explained the urgency of the call. Giles assured her that he would look threw the watcher diaries on Nikki Wood and see if they gave any hint who Robin's father might be.  
  
The next day Faith was once again at Merlin's, standing vigilantly by Robin's bed side. She had told Dr. Rowlindore that Robin's father was a man by the name of Angus Wood who Nikki had met in Edinburgh. Dr. Rowlindore had then left Faith with Robin while she made inquiries with the English Ministry of Magic.  
  
"Don't worry Rob, we'll beat this. We're looking for your family right now."  
  
"Faith?"  
  
Faith looked to the doorway of Robin's hospital room and there stood Dr.Rowlindore.  
  
"What have you got?"  
  
"Unfortunately it seems that Robin's father was killed in the mid- eighties. Now don't get that look on your face, he had another son, who is currently in southern Scotland. I've already made arrangements for you both at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry."  
  
"Hold on Doc, why would we go to a school? Shouldn't Robin be sent to a hospital or something?"  
  
"His half brother is a teacher at Hogwarts and Robin's treatments need to happen on a daily basis. Hogwarts has a perfectly well ran health ward and I've already spoken to its resident Medi-Witch."  
  
"When do we ship out then?"  
  
"We're arranging a portkey for later this afternoon."  
  
"Doc, you never mentioned Rob's brother's name."  
  
"It's Oliver Wood." 


End file.
